Waking Up In Your Crush's Lap
by phantomhivelover17
Summary: After a night of drinking with friends, Edward found himself waking up in a odd place. His head was on the lap of the Colonel Roy Mustang. What would you do if you woke up in your crush's lap?


"What the hell happened last night?" was Edward's first thought when he woke up. His head was pounding against his skull, making it hard to think straight. He didn't dare open his eyes, knowing the light pouring in the room would only hurt his head even more.

Something felt a bit weird. Something was different. He noticed the bed he was laying on was too comfortable to be one of those dumb inn mattresses and the fact his head was propped up on something other than a pillow was obvious. There was also a set of fingers running through his long hair, annoying him though probably not on purpose.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out who it was, even though the sunlight made it hard for him to do so, Edward opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of charcoal colored eyes watching him. It took him a moment to realize who was looking down at him, whose lap he was using as a pillow, and who was playing with his hair. "M-Mustang?"

"Morning Fullmetal," The man's voice was quiet. It was as though he knew Edward had a horrible headache. "Sleep well?"

A deep crimson blush spread across his cheeks and he quickly sat up. He then cursed as the weight of his head shifted and made his headache worse.

"Calm down, Edward," Roy put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You drank a lot last night. I'm sure you have a horrible hangover."

Edward groaned and decided to just lay back down, succumbing to the fact that Roy's lap is immensely more comfortable than sitting up. "What happened?" Even Ed's own voice caused sharp pains to crack through his brain, but he tried to keep up a conversation so he could get answers.

As Ed laid back down, Roy's lips curled into a smile. He seemed to be acting a bit different and it made Ed wonder why. "We all went out for a couple of drinks, remember?"

"That's right." Roy's answer caused some memories to flood into Ed's mind. "Hughes and the others took me out drinking for my eighteenth birthday... but how the hell did I end up here!?"

"Yeah, but after that?" Ed asked, having a need to know. It was very important that he found out. Very, very important.

"You were trying to walk home by yourself," Roy said simply. "and I couldn't let you do that. I was trying to drive you back to the inn, but you wouldn't tell me where it was so I just brought you here."

Ed blinked, trying to process the situation. "So you brought me to your house." Ed sat up again, gritting his teeth against his headache. He turned toward Roy and sat right in front of the man. "Now tell me why I woke up on your bed... on your lap."

"That's a bit harder to explain," Roy said, rubbing the back of his head, awkwardly. "Well, I was aiming on letting you sleep in here while I slept on the couch, but you wouldn't let me leave." He sighed, "I sat down and you just laid down on me all by yourself. I had nothing to do with it."

"We didn't..." Ed had to think for a moment to get the right words. Just thinking about this subject made him flushed. "... do anything. Right? Like you know..."

"No, no," Roy shook his head, almost getting a bit flustered himself. "You passed out as soon you laid down. I swear."

Ed let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Good."

"What," Roy had a dramatically offended voice. He was just going to mess with Ed. "you wouldn't want to sleep with me, Fullmetal?"

Ed's blush creeped back onto his face, now much darker than before. "I-it's not that," He stuttered out, talking as soon as his mind formed some words. "I wasn't saying that I wouldn't want to... I mean like, you're not bad looking or anything, I just-"

Roy put his index finger to Ed lips, quieting him. The older man was chuckling lightly at the beginning of his sentence, "Don't hurt yourself now." He smiled and put his hand down. "Think before you talk, Edward." The smile turned into a smirk. "By the way, it's nice to know you would sleep with me. I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Shut up, Bastard." The blush on Ed's face had begun to creep down his neck. He basically glowed red. "Th-that's not what I meant."

"Uh huh," Roy had to force himself not to laugh at Ed's oh-so-obvious embarrassment. "that's what you say now."

"Shut up!" Ed put his hands on his cheeks, trying to hide his blush. Only a millisecond afterward, he winced in pain from how loud he was being. He had almost forgotten the pain, but now it was back and worse than before. He squeezed his eyes shut clenched his teeth together. "Owww."

"Shhh," Roy puts his hands to Ed's, which were still planted firmly over where his blush was. "Don't be so loud. Your head must be killing you."

Ed just nodded. Pain covered his young face for another few seconds before the relief of silence washed over him. Then as quietly as he could, he asked, "Can I... can I lay down again?" All he wanted to do right now is sleep or maybe just rest his eyes for few minutes.

"Of course," Roy said in a very soft and gentle voice. Ed had never seen him be so... kind. It was strange and very new to him.

Much to Roy's disappointment, Ed moved to the side of the bed and laid down instead of laying back down on the older man's lap. Feeling like he was no longer needed, Roy went to get off of the bed.

But an automail hand gripped his wrist before he could go. A pair of innocent and pleading eyes looked up at him. "Don't go."

"Edw-"

"Lay down. Please?" Ed really didn't even know what he, himself, was thinking. Was he admitting that he liked the colonel? That he had a crush on his higher subordinate? Possibly. "I want you to."

Roy had yet another smile forming on his lips. "This is how you got me to stay earlier," he sighed. "You can't keep playing the same card. It'll stop working after a while."

"But it still works right now, right?"

"Right." Roy laid down on the side opposite of Ed, thinking that when the shorty was sober, he wouldn't be as cuddly. Roy soon found out he was wrong.

First Ed slowly inched towards the man, obviously aware of the fact he'd be showing the feelings he had for Roy. Soon, Roy, who had caught on quickly to Ed's little scooching, just moved so Ed could reach him quicker. Much quicker.

When Mustang did that, Ed took it as permission. He curled up against Roy, laying his head on the man's chest. He fell asleep to the sound of Roy's heart thumping, but before he did, he mumbled something quietly.

Roy closed his eyes and held the, now sleeping, Edward closer to himself. Before drifting off, he whispered a faint reply to his newfound boyfriend.

"**I love you, too."**

* * *

This was inspired by some silly picture that was going around. Sorry about the lack of description. This was more of a quick write.


End file.
